Dragonball Neo
by Neo Saiyan
Summary: It's been 3 and a half years since Goku was taken away by Shenron. What's this they have found a way to bring Goku back? It's Goku's third son?!?
1. Default Chapter

DBN (Dragonball Neo) Chapter 1:Tanner  
  
Most teenagers usually live an everyday life.unless you're different and you just don't know it. Weird things happening to you day by day unexplainable things. These things are very ignorable until it gets to a point where you just can't ignore it anymore. Our story begins in a small town named Talsville with a 19 year old named Tanner. His past is a mystery he has been on his own since 5. His past is a mystery.. until now. Tanner was walking through the Talsville school grounds he didn't go there all he had was a suitcase filled with stolen clothes. He didn't have any friends or parents, but he was a genius. Each night he would break into the school and steal books and read them. He learned how to read by listening through the window of one of the schools classes. Well Tanner was walking through the school grounds when he felt a strange pressure coming from behind him. He turned quickly, but nothing was there. "Man.what is this feeling it has been going on for about a week and a half now." Tanner thinks to himself. As Tanner was walking through the school ground he walked to the forest behind the school. He began walking his way through the forest he had never went through the forest before and was curious what it was like in there. Tanner was wandering his way through the forest when a large bug started buzzing around him. Tanner tried slapping the bug away, but he missed every time. When the bug landed on the ground it started to grow and it was about the size of Tanner. The bug looked at Tanner and said "Hmm? You are Karlotto? You don't looks so strong. Prepare for a slow painful death!" The bug began to charge at Tanner at an incredible speed. When the bug had reached Tanner he had dodged it and kicked the bug in the spine. "Karlotto?! My name isn't Karlotto!!!" Tanner had yelled and was about to punch the bug, but when he had taken a second look he had noticed he had killed the bug on impact. The bug was on the ground cut into two parts it was cut into two pieces because of the kick. "Wait a sec am I really strong enough to cut something like that in half with just a mere kick?!" Tanner asked himself. Tanner tried to forget about the gigantic bug and continued through the forest hoping to find out what the bug was from or something. Tanner eventually found a small cabin it was empty, but there was food and a bed inside like someone had lived there. Tanner didn't want to get in trouble so he tried to leave but as he was leaving out the door there was a short little guy with kind of an Afro. The short guy looked up at Tanner surprised. "Y-Y-You're You're Tanner? Oh my god. This could be the way. TANNER I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" The short guy said while jumping up to hug Tanner. Tanner moved out of the way letting the short guy fall to the ground. "Umm excuse me, but who are you?" Tanner asked the short man "Oh yeah you wouldn't know me it's been so long." The short man said while standing up and dusting himself off. "Hi let me introduce myself. My names Krillin." The short man said while holding out his hand. Tanner reached out his hand and shook Krillin's. "Umm it seems like you already know my name. How? How do you know me? I don't remember you." Tanner asked "Well that's not important right now. Now come with me I need you to come with me." Krillin replied Krillin walked out the door and Tanner followed. They both had walked for about an hour and a half and when they stopped they were at a pillar that seemed to go up forever. Tanner looked up surprised and asked Krillin "What is this thing? It's so big it seems like it goes on forever." Krillin replied, "Wow you really don't remember? Well just follow me." Krillin seemed to get higher into the air he was flying! "Hey how are you doing that?!? How am I supposed to follow you I don't know how to fly! Forget this!" Tanner yelled as he began to walk away. Krillin didn't stop him at all as Tanner walked away. Tanner had been walking for about an hour now and he didn't know where to go. "Aww man am I lost? Man! What am I going to do now?" Tanner complained. Tanner turned around quickly and the last thing he saw was a stick come down and hit him in the head. Tanner fell to the ground knocked out. 


	2. 2:A discovery

Before I post this Chapter 1 had Paragraphs and stuff it just got posted messed up and I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen to this chapter, but really what do you think of the actual story?  
  
Chapter 2: A Discovery  
  
"Ugh.Where am I? How did I get here?" Tanner had asked hoping someone would answer. He was pretty much nowhere he didn't know if it was a dream or not, but he was surrounded by complete blankness he didn't know if it was a dream or not. There was another person in the blank area with him. Actually there were 2 people they were fighting. There was a man with a weird haircut and a weird guy with three black horns coming out of his chin. The guy with the weird haircut had seemed to be beaten, but then he came out of nowhere and had formed a giant ball above him, somehow Tanner had known that the name of this ball was called the spirit bomb. Tanner didn't know how he knew the name of this strange ball it was somewhere in the back of his mind. Then the guy with the weird haircut threw the giant ball at the weird guy and blew him away. Then he had found out that the name of the guy with the weird haircut was Goku because someone had yelled out his name. Then Goku and some other people were standing in front of a large dragon. The dragon was known to give wishes but the dragon would not for another hundred years. Goku had asked to trade his life for one wish, to bring back everybody that had died during the Shenron's rage. Then Goku had flown away on the dragon's head and all these strange balls were sucked into his body. Tanner woke up in a cold sweat. "Phew it was only a dream thank go." Tanner's sentence was cut off because he found out he was in a room on a nice comfy bed. "Hello? Is anybody there? Where am I?" Tanner had asked out loud. Just then a green man with antennae came into the room the short guy that Tanner had seen before was following him. "Ah you're awake. Sorry about knocking you out like that, but we had to get you up here someway." The green man said smiling "Who are you? Where am I? What's this all about you know this is considered kidnap!" Tanner yelled "Oh right I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Dende, The guardian of something called the dragonballs. Oh yeah by the way I really doubt that this would be considered kidnap because you have no parents no friends and no house." Dende replied. "Oh yeah! Well.Hey wait a minute how did you know that about me?" Tanner asked "Well I have been keeping an eye on you for about 4 years now. You are the world's only hope. Tanner have you ever had strange things happen to you.things you couldn't explain?" Tanner asked curiously "Well sure, but I don't think they are too strange. I mean I'm probably sick or something. Nothing a little medicine can't fix.right?" Tanner asked "Wrong Tanner there is a lot more you have to learn about yourself a lot more things that you could ever know. Now let me tell you the story about a man named Goku. Goku was a great man, also one of the strongest; He had fought many enemies such as androids, armies, aliens, dragons, ninjas, demons, magicians, and many other great evils. Until one day when it just went to far. He had given his life for the revival of earth now he is gone forever.or so we had thought. We had figured out that you are our chance to bring back Goku and you and him can defeat the next great evil that is walking the earth unnoticed." Dende explained "Wait a minute I had a dream about that man named Goku he was taken away by a dragon. How do you expect me to get him back from a dragon and don't you need something called the dragonballs? That was also in the dream." Tanner asked Krillin had decided to get included in this conversation. "Well you see Tanner you are the stepson of the great saiyan, Goku. We know that you were adopted because of the fact that you are not a normal saiyan. All research has lead us to the fact that you are a race of saiyan called a Neo Saiyan. We also found out that a Neo Saiyan does not need the dragonballs to raise the Eternal Dragon. a Neo Saiyan can just raise the dragon with a very special power that they have. The problem is that you will need about half a day to power up this technique. So Dende and I will be training you in your quest to bring back the great warrior Goku." Tanner had nodded signaling that he had understood even though he was still a bit confused. Krillin and Dende had brought Tanner outside and that was when Tanner had noticed he was in a large type of lookout tower that was high above the clouds. "First you must learn how to fly. This shouldn't be hard for you seeing that you are a Neo Saiyan. For a regular saiyan it takes about 2 days for you it should take about half of one day. Okay now you take all of the power from your stomach and try to bring it down to your legs and the next thing you know you should." Krillin was speechless when he ad seen that Tanner was already in the air with no strain. "Wow Hey! Look at me I'm flying. I can't believe it, and it wasn't even that hard." Tanner celebrated. He was doing little flips in the air, but the he landed and asked Krillin "Okay what next?" "Well now you must learn how to fire a beam, but not here I must take you to a place far from here. Follow me." Krillin began to fly away Tanner close behind him. They had been flying for about 25 minutes now when they had landed in a large field, but some unexpected company greeted them. 


	3. A new technique

Chapter 3: A new technique  
  
When Krillin and Tanner landed in the field they asked some questions to their unexpected company. "Hey! Who are you guys? This place is private property!" Krillin asked angrily. "We are minions sent by our leader whose name will be unannounced." Said the first minion. "We were sent to dispose of a young man by the name of Tanner. We were told he could be the one to cause of our death. We must stop him before he does anything drastic." Said the second minion. These minions looked very similar to the giant bug-type thing that Tanner had encountered earlier in the forest, but Tanner could somehow sense that these things were stronger in a way. "Tanner you stay back. I'll take care of these guys." Krillin whispered. "Krillin don't! You're not strong enough!" Tanner yelled, but Krillin had already gone ahead and couldn't hear him. Krillin was going top speed at the first minion and took a swing at him, but when Krillin looked up he had seen that the first minion had faded away. Then a fist had been slammed into Krillin's back knocking the air out of him. Krillin was on the ground helpless, unable to fight, and trying to find his own breath. Tanner had just stared at the two bugs anger filled inside his heart. Electricity had surrounded Tanner's body and his muscles bulged a bit. The two minions quickly stared at Tanner startled. "What is that incredible power coming from? Is it coming from the young man?" The first minion asked himself. "STAY AWAY FROM KRILLIN!!!" Tanner yelled and a small light appeared in each of his hands. "Wait!!! Stop!!! Please!!!" Both of the minions yelled at the same time. Just then two gigantic beams flew out of Tanner's hands toward the minions. As the beams grew closer to the minions their faces lit up with fear. When the beams hit the minions they yelled loudly and were destroyed on impact. "Wow I've been wondering what those things were." Tanner said softly to himself then looked down at Krillin. Tanner ran to Krillin and shook him awake. "Tanner? You killed them? How?" Krillin asked. "Well I shot two beams out of my hands. The same way I made trails in forests that I've wandered through and explored." Tanner answered with a smile. "Well I guess that you won't need my training anymore heh." Krillin said with all of his breath returned to him. "Well I haven't quite learned to completely control it yet maybe I could use some of your training." Tanner stated. As Krillin was training Tanner he became stronger and stronger along with the things that he learned. Then Tanner had discovered his strongest attack.well for now. "Hey Krillin check this out!" Tanner yelled out to Krillin. "Huh? What? Whatcha want?" Krillin says while looking over to Tanner. Just then Tanner had brought his arms behind him while putting his palms together and yelled. "NEO ELECTRICITY LIGHTING WAVE!!!" Then he threw his hand forward and shot a large gigantic beam surrounded by electricity and lighting bolts out of his hand and the beam kept going until it hit a large mountain making it collapse on impact. "Umm whoops he he. Sorry my fault. It'll never happen again." Tanner apologized. "OH MY GOD!!! TANNER!!! THAT'S ONE POWERFUL BEAM!!!! YOU HAVE TO WATCH OUT WHERE YOU USE THAT THING!!!" Krillin yelled. After the shock was done and the training was complete Tanner and Krillin began flying back to the lookout tower. When they returned to the lookout Dende was there to greet them with a large dinner. Tanner wolfed down about 40 plates of food maybe even more. "Well since I still don't think you are ready to summon the dragon I think you should spend some time in the second hyperbolic time chamber, Tanner." Dende said "Second hyperbolic time chamber what's that?!?" Krillin asked 


	4. And Old Villain

Chapter 4: An old villain  
  
"After all the free time I rebuilt everything on the tower and I accidentally built a little too much. So what I did was I read up on a second hyperbolic time chamber one that is twice as tough and the only way to get there is to walk far enough through the original hyperbolic time chamber. The door to the second one only opens from the inside so you can't enter from the outside." Dende explains, "So this hyperbolic time chamber thing will make me stronger and faster than I am now?" Tanner asks "Wait a minute wasn't the door to the original hyperbolic time chamber destroyed by Piccolo when Majin Buu started a fight with Gotenks in the Hyperbolic Time chamber?" Krillin asked, "Did I not just say I rebuilt everything?!? Have you been listening Krillin?!? This is very important you need to pay attention!" Dende yelled, furiously "Umm don't mind me interrupting, but this is all a dream right it's not happening I walked into a branch and knocked myself out yeah. that was what that stick was. Pinch me I'm dreaming." Tanner said excitedly while pinching himself "Ouch! I'm not dreaming wow." "Tanner don't be stupid this is not a dream and you need to travel to the second hyperbolic time chamber and train there it's much more luxurious and there is much more food." Dende exclaimed "Oh okay fine then I'll go, but I think I'll need some more to eat first eat before I go he he." Tanner laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Everybody fell over and the whole ground shook. (Like in anime shows) A couple hours later after Tanner had filled his gut with the daily essentials he "needed" he felt he was ready to go on his journey through the hyperbolic time chamber. "Okay so all I do is just walk a little while and I'm there? Just walk right? That's it? It's not too hard I can probably do it quick." Tanner smiled as he stood in front of the open doorway of the hyperbolic time chamber. "Umm. yeah that's it just walk he he" Dende said sarcastically while slamming the door in front of Tanner's face. Tanner quickly turned toward the large field of white tile that seemed to go on forever and he was motionless for a moment. "AHHH!!!!!!!! I can't do that!! That's impossible it can't be done! I can't make it across this!" Tanner yelled, "Okay I guess I will just have to try it anyway." He began to run towards the field, but when he set foot on it he stopped for a moment and said, " Whoa, I feel different like I'm more heavy. Oh well that must be why it makes people more stronger that's why they train in here, but it's not so bad why dot hey make seem like it's so hard.weird. Tanner just shrugged and began on his way he ran until the air got denser and he could barely stand and he felt so weak. "Wow this really is hard, but I bet nobody has ever gotten his far before. I feel so proud of myself and so excited just think I finally get to meet the person who brought me up. I have to make it, I have to get to the end of this place" Tanner said while talking to himself. He powered up and shot off like a bullet down what seemed to be a never-ending abyss. He flew and flew for hours it seemed that the end would never arrive. The air was getting denser and denser all the time, the gravity getting harder to withstand. In there very far distance, he could barely see it, but Tanner could see a figure with long black hair standing off in the distance. The person in the distance seemed to have the same ability to fly just as Tanner did. The person was training his powers, punching into nothingness, and kicking as well, grunts of fatigue escaped him as he punched and kicked. Tanner began to slow down as the person looked to him and it was visible, the smirk on his face and a small chuckle left his mouth as Tanner grew closer and began to land from his position in the air. The person was now completely visible he was wearing strange looking armor with sort of shoulder pad type things coming off the shoulders, yet one of the shoulder pads was blown off. He had a hole where his stomach was on the armor and he had a furry belt wrapped around his waist or so Tanner thought it was a belt until he pulled it off without touching it. The belt was actually a tail, Tanner was confused and he would have said something, but the man began to talk first. The man's clothes were very tattered and torn as if he had just competed in a fight. "Ahh. it is about time someone arrived here I have been waiting for challenges to fight and test my new skill as a Super Saiyan of the next level. It will not matter soon, for you will perish, but my name is Raditz and as well as mine it will not matter, but what is your name?" The man snickered as he talked. "My name is Tanner and if you do not min I would like to get through so I can get to the end of this abyss. So if you are to be so kind as to move?" Tanner asked nicely "Are you some kind of moron of some sort? I just explained to you that you cannot pass by me because I am going to destroy you and you are going to die therefore you may not pass!" Raditz yelled aloud, now angered by Tanner's backtalk. "Well no I am not a moron, but if you would like to try and make the first move I can promise you that you will be sorry." Raditz's eyes widen "WHAT?!? YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?!? I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK RIGHT NOW!" "I'm sorry Raditz, but I cannot just go and leave without knowing what is at the end of this abyss and believe me I am going to make it to the end, no matter what." Raditz was infuriated with Tanners temper "I am sick of your lip, boy! I have given you plenty of chances to escape your chances of dying, but you just don't want to take those chances so you lose!" "Go right ahead I am giving you the first chance to attack. Go on! Come one Raditz take your chance!" Then Raditz powered up and sent a wave of energy toward Tanner, but Tanner didn't budge at all as a matter of fact he just stood there with his arms crossed smirking a bit and chuckling. Raditz yelled as his power level was increased, Tanner could tell, but he still did not move an inch there was no fear sensed in his body whatsoever. Raditz took deep gasps of breath when he was finished powering up he looked back up at Tanner and laughed. Raditz had become a Super Saiyan of level 2 his hair was spiked up in many different directions, yet in the back his hair was spiked up in little spikes just like a hedgehog's spines. "Heh what are you going to do now, boy? I am now a Super Saiyan of the next level if you do not know what that is then it is pointless explaining it to you, for you will perish soon enough haha!!!" Tanner just fell on all fours and began to laugh Raditz was even more infuriated now he could not stand it anymore he began to fly at Tanner with his fist reared back. 


	5. An Old Villain

Chapter 4: An old villain  
  
"After all the free time I rebuilt everything on the tower and I accidentally built a little too much. So what I did was I read up on a second hyperbolic time chamber one that is twice as tough and the only way to get there is to walk far enough through the original hyperbolic time chamber. The door to the second one only opens from the inside so you can't enter from the outside." Dende explains, "So this hyperbolic time chamber thing will make me stronger and faster than I am now?" Tanner asks "Wait a minute wasn't the door to the original hyperbolic time chamber destroyed by Piccolo when Majin Buu started a fight with Gotenks in the Hyperbolic Time chamber?" Krillin asked, "Did I not just say I rebuilt everything?!? Have you been listening Krillin?!? This is very important you need to pay attention!" Dende yelled, furiously "Umm don't mind me interrupting, but this is all a dream right it's not happening I walked into a branch and knocked myself out yeah. that was what that stick was. Pinch me I'm dreaming." Tanner said excitedly while pinching himself "Ouch! I'm not dreaming wow." "Tanner don't be stupid this is not a dream and you need to travel to the second hyperbolic time chamber and train there it's much more luxurious and there is much more food." Dende exclaimed "Oh okay fine then I'll go, but I think I'll need some more to eat first eat before I go he he." Tanner laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Everybody fell over and the whole ground shook. (Like in anime shows) A couple hours later after Tanner had filled his gut with the daily essentials he "needed" he felt he was ready to go on his journey through the hyperbolic time chamber. "Okay so all I do is just walk a little while and I'm there? Just walk right? That's it? It's not too hard I can probably do it quick." Tanner smiled as he stood in front of the open doorway of the hyperbolic time chamber. "Umm. yeah that's it just walk he he" Dende said sarcastically while slamming the door in front of Tanner's face. Tanner quickly turned toward the large field of white tile that seemed to go on forever and he was motionless for a moment. "AHHH!!!!!!!! I can't do that!! That's impossible it can't be done! I can't make it across this!" Tanner yelled, "Okay I guess I will just have to try it anyway." He began to run towards the field, but when he set foot on it he stopped for a moment and said, " Whoa, I feel different like I'm more heavy. Oh well that must be why it makes people more stronger that's why they train in here, but it's not so bad why dot hey make seem like it's so hard.weird. Tanner just shrugged and began on his way he ran until the air got denser and he could barely stand and he felt so weak. "Wow this really is hard, but I bet nobody has ever gotten his far before. I feel so proud of myself and so excited just think I finally get to meet the person who brought me up. I have to make it, I have to get to the end of this place" Tanner said while talking to himself. He powered up and shot off like a bullet down what seemed to be a never-ending abyss. He flew and flew for hours it seemed that the end would never arrive. The air was getting denser and denser all the time, the gravity getting harder to withstand. In there very far distance, he could barely see it, but Tanner could see a figure with long black hair standing off in the distance. The person in the distance seemed to have the same ability to fly just as Tanner did. The person was training his powers, punching into nothingness, and kicking as well, grunts of fatigue escaped him as he punched and kicked. Tanner began to slow down as the person looked to him and it was visible, the smirk on his face and a small chuckle left his mouth as Tanner grew closer and began to land from his position in the air. The person was now completely visible he was wearing strange looking armor with sort of shoulder pad type things coming off the shoulders, yet one of the shoulder pads was blown off. He had a hole where his stomach was on the armor and he had a furry belt wrapped around his waist or so Tanner thought it was a belt until he pulled it off without touching it. The belt was actually a tail, Tanner was confused and he would have said something, but the man began to talk first. The man's clothes were very tattered and torn as if he had just competed in a fight. "Ahh. it is about time someone arrived here I have been waiting for challenges to fight and test my new skill as a Super Saiyan of the next level. It will not matter soon, for you will perish, but my name is Raditz and as well as mine it will not matter, but what is your name?" The man snickered as he talked. "My name is Tanner and if you do not min I would like to get through so I can get to the end of this abyss. So if you are to be so kind as to move?" Tanner asked nicely "Are you some kind of moron of some sort? I just explained to you that you cannot pass by me because I am going to destroy you and you are going to die therefore you may not pass!" Raditz yelled aloud, now angered by Tanner's backtalk. "Well no I am not a moron, but if you would like to try and make the first move I can promise you that you will be sorry." Raditz's eyes widen "WHAT?!? YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?!? I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK RIGHT NOW!" "I'm sorry Raditz, but I cannot just go and leave without knowing what is at the end of this abyss and believe me I am going to make it to the end, no matter what." Raditz was infuriated with Tanners temper "I am sick of your lip, boy! I have given you plenty of chances to escape your chances of dying, but you just don't want to take those chances so you lose!" "Go right ahead I am giving you the first chance to attack. Go on! Come one Raditz take your chance!" Then Raditz powered up and sent a wave of energy toward Tanner, but Tanner didn't budge at all as a matter of fact he just stood there with his arms crossed smirking a bit and chuckling. Raditz yelled as his power level was increased, Tanner could tell, but he still did not move an inch there was no fear sensed in his body whatsoever. Raditz took deep gasps of breath when he was finished powering up he looked back up at Tanner and laughed. Raditz had become a Super Saiyan of level 2 his hair was spiked up in many different directions, yet in the back his hair was spiked up in little spikes just like a hedgehog's spines. "Heh what are you going to do now, boy? I am now a Super Saiyan of the next level if you do not know what that is then it is pointless explaining it to you, for you will perish soon enough haha!!!" Tanner just fell on all fours and began to laugh Raditz was even more infuriated now he could not stand it anymore he began to fly at Tanner with his fist reared back. 


End file.
